


A Rose

by MiaMiMia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Vergil, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, alpha!Dante
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 2D小维





	A Rose

**Author's Note:**

> 警告 ABO Alpha!Dante/Omega!Vergil non-con underage sex 微mpreg PWP 三观不在
> 
> 作者的话 2D和小维，不懂什么是underage sex的我跪求你们别看了，磕头了  
> 是跟蟹哥讨论的结果，我流泪了，小维真的好可爱啊，但是我最近太忙了，不然我也想要搞坏掉渣哥，让他也可可爱爱的  
> 呜呜维吉尔，你这个混蛋让我工作都没法好好工作，写得很匆忙，感觉不好吃

Dante不知道他此刻在何地，他张望着周围涌动的人群，尝试着在逆流的人群中保持前进的步伐。

忽然，他在人群当中忽的看到一抹熟悉的银白色身影，蓝色的衣物与荆白色的条纹，如同抓到梦中舞动的蝴蝶，Dante猛地扭头推开面前熙熙攘攘的人群，朝着人头当中远远地光线走去。

是他，Dante心脏在不断砰跳，是他再为熟悉不过的身影。

不在乎被推开人群发出的抱怨和咒骂声，此刻的Dante如同没有缰绳的猎犬，朝着蓝色的背影跑去，他猛地抓住了削瘦人影的手腕，害怕他再一次从颤抖的瞳眸里消逝不见。

“Vergil！我找了你好久，你从悬崖下跌下去之后，到底在魔界经历了什么？”在维吉尔转身的刹那，Dante顺着力度将他搂入怀里，双胞胎兄长温热的怀抱让这名内疚的男子鼻头一酸，他将毛茸茸的脑袋靠在维吉尔的肩头上。

斜眼，看到维吉尔高领外衣下的项圈颈带，真的是太过于惊奇了，Dante不可置信地再一次打量着闪烁金属亮泽的环状物体，它的确紧紧地贴附在维吉尔的脖颈上，没有专门的钥匙无人能够打开这个项圈。

这是一个属于omega的羞辱圈。

在这个世界里，已经很少alpha会强迫自己的omega伴侣带上这种物件，它被新时代文明赋予了许多不齿的名号，可是并不代表没有，给Vergil带上羞辱圈的一定是一名暴戾且疯狂的alpha——Dante不知为何会想到如此，为何他高傲不屈的兄长愿意为这种人低下他佩戴着由荣光编织而成的皇冠的脑袋？

Dante呼吸一紧，他想要扯开Vergil繁琐的衣物，看看柔软昂贵布料下掩盖的腺体是否已经有淡化成浅月色的标记牙印。他甚至不知道Vergil是什么回事分化成一名omega，在他稀薄的印象当中，Vergil闻起来是一个十足的alpha。

只不过，Dante再一次半信半疑地凑上前，冒犯性的嗅闻维吉尔的腺体，意料之外却又之中，怀里的男子是一名实打实的omega，一名已经拥有alpha伴侣的omega。

“嘶。”Dante手上传来一阵撕裂疼痛，他不解的稍微松开怀里的人，眼睛下瞄想看看伤口，映入眼帘的却是同样拥有斯巴达家族银白色头发的男孩。

这个男孩瞪着眼睛怒视着Dante，貌似要将这名没有任何礼仪的男子给吞入腹一般，一只不懂得规矩却知道如何护主的奶狗。

刚刚就是他咬的自己吧，Dante不由得感到一阵好笑，伸出手想要去揉一揉男孩儿柔软的头发——他留着和Dante小时候一模一样的发型，可只收到了来自男孩儿龇牙咧嘴的低吼声。

他是谁？跟Vergil又是什么关系？Dante感到迷惑了，很明显的是男孩儿牵着的衣角是Vergil的，似乎仍旧不满意Dante没有完全放开Vergil，男孩半嘟起嘴巴，伸出腿刚想要一脚踹上Dante的刹那，一只骨节分明的手抢先一步揉上了男孩儿的脑袋，“尼禄。”

原来他叫做尼禄，Dante好笑地看着尼禄吃瘪的模样，在Vergil的发令下，他最后只是睁着一双过于无辜的眼睛瞄了瞄Vergil，再一次娴熟的躲进了Vergil的身后，在Vergil看不到的阴影里做出了一个带有侮辱性质的手势。

Dante不由得觉得好笑，眯着眼睛仔细一看，发现这名男孩莫名有种模样重合的恍惚，和Vergil一般淡色的瞳眸，可眉角之间却又洋溢着属于Dante才有的灵采，他看起来就像是两人的某种结合。

在Dante的印象中，斯巴达家族里并没有如此一个名为Nero的男孩。

“我不懂什么魔界，你是不是认错人了。”Vergil板着面孔推开了Dante，轻微叹了口气，整理着衣物，他再一次牵上了尼禄的小手，“但是我的确是维吉尔，可能不是你认识的那名维吉尔。”

“不，你肯定是的，我不会认错你的，Vergil，这并不好玩！快跟我走吧，不要再在这里了，走吧，哥哥！”Dante再一次抓住了即将要离开的Vergil的手腕，不懂分寸的手法让男子不悦地皱起眉头，就像是要在人群中与Dante作对一般，维吉尔停下了继续前进的步伐，转过身不解地盯着面前的“陌生男子”。

“你需要我说几次你才明白。”一样的声调，一样的反问方式，连眉头皱起的幅度都是一模一样，可Dante还是稍微愣在原地，面前的男子其实说的没有错，他的确貌似不是Dante印象中的兄长，他冷漠的眸子里闪过的鄙夷足够告诉Danta被冒犯的不悦。

难不成这是魔帝改造的结果么？

面前的Vergil比Dante印象当中要成熟一点，无法用语言描绘出的韵味轻浮地黏附在兄长严谨的穿着上，他貌似长胖了点？看起来有点肉，圆润的弧度恰到好处，更令Dante吃惊的是，Vergil怀里抱着一个装满了食物的纸袋，他们应该是刚刚从超市里出来，要准备回家。

Dante上下打量着和Vergil有完全相同外貌模板的男子，他是Vergil，Dante能确定，可是却又真的不是一个印象的。

这是时空错乱带来的后果？

没有得到Dante的回复，维吉尔再一次牵着尼禄的手即将要离开，Dante冒着被砍成两半的风险再一次喊住了Vergil，“你的阎魔刀呢，Vergil，他去了哪里，你到底经历了什么？孩子又是谁？尼禄他妈的是谁？”

“……”Vergil只是微微偏过脑袋，Dante能看到曦光洒在兄长堪称完美的侧脸，周围人潮让Dante听不清楚Vergil到底说了些什么，可是他仍旧能从口型中读出韵动——

“愚蠢。”

 

 

 

 

维吉尔不认识Dante是很正常的事情，毕竟他们都不是一个时空的人，而维吉尔所认识的但丁，却又可笑的也不是一个时空维度的，他们两人原本是永远不会相交的平行线。

假若让街头上迷失了方向的Dante见到维吉尔的标记alpha，他一定会惊讶于面前和他拥有相同面孔的自己，然而但丁并不是Dante，Dante也不是但丁，这也是为何维吉尔能很好地辨别开二人，即便他们闻起来气味是一样的。

维吉尔的但丁就是Dante所意料中的暴戾且疯狂的alpha。

他在一个下雨的夜晚回到阁楼上，却在平日休息的地方看到了一团黑色的人影，杀心已上的男子缓慢地靠近不知天高地厚的闯入者，想要在被雨珠踩碎的月色中品尝杀戮的快感，雨天并不是他喜欢的天气。

可当他如同鬼魅一般来到人影附近，趁着细碎的光线他看清楚了睡得惺忪的人影，但丁不由得屏住呼吸，手里握住的冰冷武器掉在地板上发出沉闷的响声，膝盖就像是麻木的树根，弯曲带来的酸麻感让但丁有种不真实的恍惚，他不知道这是否是上天跟他开的一个玩笑，他也不知道他是否成为了命运三女神青睐的对象，或者只是命运天平上可笑的砝码。

这是维吉尔，但是并不是和他年龄相仿的兄长，但丁早就不记得维吉尔到底是什么模样，但就在一瞬间，所有死去被埋葬的记忆在男孩熟睡之中魔怔地鲜活起来，如同疯长的欲望与嫉妒一般伸展着枝丫。

维吉尔正如他记忆中那般如同雨后干净的地板，没有任何杂质的冷淡，他穿着白色的睡衣，宽松的睡裤大方的向外界无生命的物体展露出维吉尔细长的双腿。

但丁蹲下身，貌似是武器落地声惊扰了美梦，激起层叠涟漪，维吉尔呢喃着睁开眼睛，顺着窸窣雨声他见到了比他大了好几岁的，来自于另外一个世界时空的双胞胎弟弟，他依旧保持着该死的冷静，只是睁着一双藏不进迷惑的眼眸直视着但丁。

经过一系列的解释说明，年幼的维吉尔终于明白了这是时空不稳定带来的后果，他想要回到原来正确的时空里，在合上眼睛之前，他的弟弟还抓着他的手互道晚安，可等到再一次睁开眼睛的时候，他看到了长大后的但丁。

维吉尔说不出来为何他就是知道面前的男子是但丁，没有任何预兆的亲人信赖，应该是从男子泛红的眼眶与印象中吃不到草莓松饼的弟弟十分相像，眉角弯曲的弧度还有嘴角半抿的忍耐，这都是维吉尔所熟悉的但丁。

没有任何实际性力量的维吉尔只能依靠面前的但丁，他说不清楚这个世界的但丁到底比他年长多少岁，他唯一能清楚知道的事情就是但丁的允诺，他跟维吉尔保证一定会将他送回到正确的时间线上——虽然日后维吉尔知道这是一个掺着剧毒的糖果，但是当时懵懂的男孩还是天真地将这颗诱惑甜味吃下肚子。

但丁外出的时候都会带上维吉尔，面对可怕激烈的战斗，男子总会将维吉尔安排在绝对安全的地方，让他观赏着冷热兵器上演的绝佳戏码，但丁在擦拭干净手上粘稠的红黑色鲜血的时候不由得勾起一般嘴角，让维吉尔知道嗜血冷漠的他总比让维吉尔一个人独自待着好。

他并不喜欢即将到手的宝物私自离去，再一次失去维吉尔的疼痛是但丁无法独自承受的生命之重。

但丁知道男孩都喜欢什么，毕竟谁都经历过童年，清楚地记得印象中不愿意用言语表达内心欲望的维吉尔爱吃什么，爱做什么，但丁总会尽全力的满足男孩并不过分的需求，就像是用果子诱惑深林中迷路的鹿，一是出于但丁某种愧疚和抱歉的心理，更重要的是他要换取维吉尔的信赖，一点接着一点瓦解维吉尔极高的防备。

愚蠢的羔羊逐渐被迷惑了心智，即便递过来的是含杂着毒药的嫩草，一看到是熟悉的牧羊人，它选择毫无保留的信赖，将其咀嚼研磨吞下胃部，最后只剩下抽搐将死的挣扎。

但丁是一名十足的alpha，他掌握着力量与自然赋予他的权力，在他的领域里孤独享受着。然而维吉尔到底会分化成什么属性，但丁并不清楚，他貌似没有真正嗅闻到维吉尔的信息素气息，或者是根本没有机会。

现在如同栽培一朵稀少优雅的花朵，浅蓝色的花苞已经垂在萼绿上，含苞待放的维吉尔无不吸引着但丁。

他给维吉尔送去的食物里都有特别的添加，从事黑色交易的但丁怎么会不知道黑市里交易的热门物品，有些加了魔力的药水能够让人原分化的属性偏离自然的轨道，但丁犹豫了一会，最后仍旧购买了这些药水。

趁着维吉尔不注意的时候，小心翼翼地滴加在维吉尔的食物上，紧接着撑着一边脑袋盯着男孩没有任何防备地将这些全部吃下，维吉尔一定不知道这些美味的食物到底会给他带来什么影响，就好似他并不知道比他年长的但丁到底会对他做些什么。

很快，这朵淡色的花朵即将绽开，展露出特有的魅力与灵动。维吉尔曾多次想要询问但丁到底什么时候才把他送回去，但是最后却又在男子温暖的怀抱里放下了所有应有的警惕，他相信但丁是没有任何理由去骗他的。

夜晚，维吉尔坐在但丁的怀里阅读着书目，但丁用只有一张椅子的缘由几乎是完美的骗取有洁癖的维吉尔叉开双腿坐在他的大腿上，更何况他们还是兄弟，即便是不同的时间段，不同的时空。

年长的男子并没有心情去阅读手中的名单，他一手松松垮垮的圈着维吉尔的细瘦腰肢，将脑袋轻靠在维吉尔上，感受着男孩应有的温热，如同冬日里的炭火一般，在每个原属寒冷的夜晚灼烧着但丁的手，热感从四处传遍全身上下。

他越发的不想要将维吉尔送回去了，这没有什么对与不对，但丁低垂着眼睑不由得捏紧手中的纸张，这只是补偿，这只是命运之书的谱写，他补偿对于维吉尔的愧疚，而维吉尔恰好也能弥补男子心口上无尽的缺口。

这本应该是值得庆祝与感恩的事情，但丁轻轻地笑了起来，他并不想要看到怀里还没有体会过命运疼痛的维吉尔在日后落泪的模样，即便维吉尔很少掉落晶莹滚烫的泪珠。

在怀里认真读书的男孩不安分的扭动着，维吉尔刚开始只是调整了下坐姿，外露的腿摩挲着但丁的黑色的裤子，他还以为只是坐姿不适带来的影响，或者是前几天吹了风着凉了，紧接着再一次投身于阅读当中。

可是身后的猎人早就意识到更加曼妙的情况，维吉尔没有衣体掩盖的腺体开始飘散出成熟的青涩气味，这让但丁心里一阵愉悦，已经静待花开许久的男子并不差这一刻，他装作没事人一般继续扮演着阅读者的身份，任由所有事情朝着他预料规划之中不可控地发展。

随着时间一点一滴的流淌，维吉尔身上的悸动越发明显，男孩一手抓着书本的下沿，另外一只手已经摸到了脖颈上的腺体，那里又疼又痒，散发着不应有的热度，微冷的指尖触碰到如同被烫伤了一般瞬间抽开，即便如此，维吉尔眼里仍旧是繁琐复杂的词话语句——在相仿年龄的孩子当中，维吉尔的阅读能力与专注能力可谓是超群的存在。

在但丁的记忆中，这个世界里的斯巴达的一家性教育做的并不好，伊娃和斯巴达貌似没有过多的跟孩子们解释生理性冲动与生育繁殖，可能只是时间的不允许，不过唯一能确定的就是但丁与维吉尔的性教育知识薄弱的可怜，但丁也是到日后分化才意识到所有的不对。

最开始，当他将无色无味的药物涂抹在食物上的时候，他仍旧有些担心，他不清楚来自于另外一个时空维度的维吉尔在这方面是否也是空白一片，不过幸运的是，好像每个时间里的童年都是一样的，从维吉尔目前的情况来看，他对身体不对劲的地方并没有表示出太多的忧虑。

维吉尔的喘息逐渐加重，他翻动书页的手开始微微颤抖，他咬着嘴唇，眉头不由得皱在了一块，这并不是印象中发烧发热的情况，他没法理解为何体内像是点燃了一把野火，肆无忌惮地将原有的一切烧的干干净净，某种说不出口的情动蔓延浮动在四肢上下，喧嚣地盘踞在大脑皮层。

他吞咽了口唾沫，却惊讶于口干舌燥的程度，在往日用于排泄的器官逐渐有个其他奇异的变化，他感觉到无缘的恐惧，甚至无法理解为何在棉质内裤里的阴茎会逐渐发硬，他是要死了吗？死在这个不属于他正常时空里的世界吗？

这应该只是暂时的，维吉尔不断地安慰着。

后穴开始没有控制的收缩，一波又一波涌出的液体让维吉尔感觉到羞愧难当，这算是失禁了吗？他不知道黏在内裤上的液体到底是什么东西，他只是单纯地知道这些液体流出外口的时候会有一刹那的舒适感，可是很快的，怅然感会更加凶猛的吞噬他用于进行思考的理智，叫嚣着需要更多。

更多的什么？热感没有断续舔舐着维吉尔全身上下，手中的书随便的握在手里，不想要干扰但丁的维吉尔想要通过一人之力解决身上突发的麻烦，他逐渐晕乎的大脑内有个声音在不断地叫嚣着告知着他，让他用粗壮的东西塞住不断流水的身后，满满当当的撑开从未用过的地方，这样做他才能停止住身体的瘙痒。

他开始无意识的扭着细瘦的腰肢磨蹭着但丁的大腿，寻求最好的角度让棉质内裤擦到后穴边缘，这样做到底是为了什么？维吉尔差点咬到舌头，他想不明白，可是这么做的确很舒服，他觉得只要知道这一点就够了。

但丁也逐渐被维吉尔的信息素撩拨起来，盯着膝头上维吉尔下意识的摩擦挺胯，男孩发出了细腻的喘息，刻意压抑着，但丁知道他的目的逐渐达到，原来兄长闻起来会是这般美妙，他眼神暗了暗，决定在最美的时刻摘下这朵玫瑰。

“我来帮你，维吉尔。”但丁凑上前亲了亲维吉尔的鬓角，男孩并没有做出抵抗，他甚至将身体重心倚靠在但丁的怀里。

alpha释放出的alpha信息素不但没有起到安抚小omega的作用，反而让维吉尔更加难受，满鼻腔都是这个房间里不该有的气味，威士忌醇烈让维吉尔被灌了酒一般晕乎乎，但丁的信息素对于不擅长喝酒的维吉尔而言是最好的武器，它们肆无忌惮地摧毁着维吉尔最后的防线。

在alpha信息素的包围下，毫无防备的omega只能微低着脑袋用嘴喘息着，胸口随着频率上下起伏，只要有人能够帮他将体内的奇异感觉赶走就好了，突然之间撑后的小手不小心摸到了但丁硬起的胯部，这让维吉尔死机木讷的停在原地，他不知道这意味着什么。

维吉尔只能乖巧地听从年长者的指挥，他的衣服被但丁一件一件脱下，这样的确好受多了，在但丁带有茧子的手抚摸上肌体的刹那维吉尔不由得想到；维吉尔还没有正式进入青春发育期，虽然已经抽高了不少，可在但丁的怀里就像是一个大型的玩偶一般。

但丁扶住维吉尔的腰肢，让他半支撑着脱下裤子，只留下已经晕开水渍的纯白内裤挂在腰部，在膝头上的维吉尔此刻看起来如同一尊上等的大理石雕像，貌似是不悦于但丁的打量，维吉尔咬着牙用手掌轻微盖住了但丁的瞳眸。

他想要开口询问到底发生了什么，尤其是在看到但丁将裤子拉链拉开掏出完全硬起的阴茎之后，，维吉尔毫不掩饰眼神的赤裸与惊讶死死地盯着但丁手中散发着热度的巨物，却又迫于某种该死的自尊怎么也没有问出口。

他喜欢在外人面前假装什么都懂，尤其是在他的弟弟面前，维吉尔就是一个如此骄傲且自负的孩子。

大腿颤抖的更加厉害，他不知为何会想到腐烂的水果与凋零的玫瑰，维吉尔舌头都伸不直，初次历经分化的男孩大概能猜测到但丁胯部挺立的阴茎等会会要塞到哪里，也许是我的身后，维吉尔撑着但丁不由得再次吞咽口唾沫。

其实还有不甘，嫉妒心后知后觉荼毒了维吉尔的心尖，他品尝到了嘴里的苦涩，维吉尔也有相同的器官，可是相比较而言简直是小巫见大巫，他还不明白成为一名omega到底意味着什么，只是单纯地为型号感到难过。

在维吉尔抿着下嘴唇内侧软肉不知道在神游什么的时候，但丁已经将男孩拉到了胯部，扯下维吉尔的内裤，男孩的阴茎粉嫩漂亮，伸手稍微深探一点，他就能摸到一阵黏腻，维吉尔已经完全湿透了，如同刚挂上梢头的水果。

并未完全反应过来的维吉尔已经本能的并拢双腿，嘴角流露出一句令他整个人炸红的呻吟——他从未觉得这些放荡的声音会从他的嘴里跑出，他知道会发生些什么，就在他和但丁之间，他甚至连眼睛都不敢眨动，如同观赏绝世无双的事态发生一般，微屏住呼吸，盯着但丁偏紫红色的龟头抵上收缩张合的穴口。

维吉尔不知道是否能完全将但丁的巨物吞下去，他害怕会被撑开成两半，霎时间恐惧让维吉尔的手指发冷，想要逃跑却无可奈何地发现但丁早已扣住了他的腰肢，让他没有任何动弹的余地，羔羊早已被套上圈绳无法挣扎。

维吉尔的拓张做的并不好，初次被使用的身后谄媚且紧致，用力的大腿内侧夹得更紧，但丁有好几次不得不动手抚慰维吉尔挺立的前端让其放松才能继续挺入，并不怀疑维吉尔已经流血，不过没有关系，血液是他们日后性爱的必备品。

其实这并不能怪维吉尔，但丁感到一阵迅速的眩晕，他太过于心急想要将面前的金丝雀亲自杀死在手中，进入的途中并不顺畅，一大半仍旧裸露在外面，被顶开的痛楚姗姗来迟，陌生的酸胀感混杂着迟钝的疼痛感让维吉尔鼻头一酸，没法把控好本能的男孩不断地掉出眼泪，他一遍又一遍地用手掌心抹去，越不想要在但丁的面前表现出软弱与脆弱的一面，维吉尔越无法控制住眼泪的滚落。

但丁完全的进入将维吉尔的后穴完完全全的撑开，撑出一个可怕的大小贪婪地吮吸着但丁的底部，推挤出的黏液堆积在两人紧密的交界处，被完全撑开的维吉尔甚至很难将双腿合上，在空气中哆嗦着，他疼的脸都有些发白，可是眼角的潮红却又描绘出男孩的欲望。

在途中他已经草草的射过一次，高潮带来的登顶感与体内剧烈的疼痛带来的两极让维吉尔的身体抽搐，如同上了岸离开了水的鱼扭动着腰肢，男孩没有过多赘肉堆叠的腹部顺着光影能模糊的描绘出但丁埋在他体内的模样。

alpha已经完全顶在维吉尔脆弱的生殖腔口外道上，将深层的子宫压挤出一个诡异的弧度，生殖腔道没有打开，但丁无法一下子闯入维吉尔最为深层的暧昧；维吉尔早已将指甲扣入但丁的手腕，修剪整齐的指甲里渗出缕缕血丝，但丁略微心疼地伸手摸了摸维吉尔汗津的额头，可没有等维吉尔适应过来，他就开始拔出一小段，再一次深深地顶入。

所有的一切都是编排好的剧本那般，但丁和维吉尔是剧本上最优秀的演员，最开始维吉尔尝试着挣脱但丁，甚至想要坐起身体像是一只野猫般咬上但丁的脸，可却被但丁一手按了回去，他所有尝试只变成喘息与尖叫，热气如同棉花一般融在但丁的手心。

恨意不合时宜的蒙蔽了维吉尔的眼睛，在手缝中死死地半眯着眼睛盯着但丁的鼻子，策划着如何一口咬开鼻梁，裸露出苍白的骨头，想要感受但丁滚烫鲜血流落的声音，年幼的孩子并不知道这是嗜血的冲动，所有压抑的兽性都被性欲瞬间激起。

作为omega的维吉尔很快适应了但丁鲁莽的出入，体内逐渐变得更为柔软，分泌出愈来愈多的爱液方便但丁的深入，维吉尔有好几次在但丁顶弄子宫口的时候发出一声变调的呻吟，他不知道深处的地方到底是什么，这是他过往十几年都没有触碰过的销魂。

每当但丁凑近，维吉尔都会用手推开但丁，不知为何他就是接受不了来自于但丁的亲吻，假若这只是援助之手的伸出，为何还要掺杂没必要的爱意，假若但丁真的想要表达他对维吉尔的柔意，最开始的时候他就不应该伴随着鲜血将维吉尔填满。

维吉尔从来没有体验过性爱，名为快感的触感也是初次体会，每当电流一般瞬间窜过全身上下，让他只剩下微张着嘴发出断续不成调子呻吟，细瘦的腿根本圈不好但丁的腰，就像是濒死的天鹅无助的挥舞着羽翼上下拨动着，膝盖弯最后被但丁一手往后拉起。

尝试了好几次起身，想要将但丁插在体内的粗大拔出，可是他完全没法抵抗住比他大一倍的男子，满眼燃烧的红让维吉尔意乱情迷，呼吸谈吐之间都是最熟悉的气味，这一切都让维吉尔在火海当中迷失了自我。

他被迫换了一个体位，虽然让维吉尔坐在但丁的大腿上能让其完整的吃进去全部，可是这般但丁就没法完全摧毁身下的纤长身躯，暴戾的男子想要将维吉尔一点一点的敲碎，从他的血肉之躯到精神连接体，当他如同玫瑰枯萎落下一地沉默蓝色的花瓣的时候，但丁再用殷红的鲜血一点一点再次染红，用他的手编织打造出一朵属于他的，独一无二的新玫瑰。

维吉尔半雌匍在椅子上，还没来得及消停，被又一次没入顶到只能草草的搂抱住面前的椅背，从这个角度，但丁居高临下的观赏着男孩，他白皙的身体蒙上淡然的情欲绯红，精瘦的腰身与布满暗色指印的臀部，贪婪的穴口吞食着但丁给予给他的一切，维吉尔不断流出的汗水混杂着泪水胡乱地擦在柔软的布料上，他的阴茎好几次粗糙地磨蹭着椅背，酥麻的刺激感让维吉尔一个激灵的挺腰射了出来。

这是维吉尔今晚第几次高潮？

但丁并不知道，他盯着粘稠的白色液体顺着毛绒的椅背缓慢地滴落。

真的是一个不爱干净的坏孩子，但丁欺压在维吉尔的身上，听着名义上的兄长发出甜腻妩媚的呻吟，内心盘旋的恶魔再一次张开獠牙，假若他没有遇到年幼的维吉尔并且拴在身边，他的兄长日后又会经历什么？

他是否也会在不认识的alpha面前趴跪着，用体内的热情无声地欢迎着他人阴茎的挺入，不断吸吮引导其来到年轻的生殖腔道附近？

但丁不知道，他原本以为只要抢占了维吉尔的第一次他就满足了，他原本以为这所有不该有的欲望都会随着时间消磨干净，可是现在所有都在告诉他这并不叫做满足，这只是开胃的小菜，饥饿感远远没有被消灭，他还很饿。

是的，标记他。

但丁用鼻梁顶开维吉尔散落的细碎头发，若有若无地磨蹭着维吉尔红肿的腺体，就是这里，散发着迷人的气息，干净的男孩与纯粹的过往，这都是该时空但丁所嫉妒与痛恨的一切，他厌世嫉俗，憎恶过往年轻气盛不懂珍惜的自己，唾弃过往埋葬自我的同时却又期待羡慕维吉尔，这种病态的想法把他扯出了好几个人格，只剩下虚伪的面具行尸走肉。

感受到体内粗大再一次顶弄着生殖腔口，维吉尔的身体再一次没规律的颤抖，他发出颇为嘶哑的呻吟，扭头用一双水光粼粼的眼睛盯着但丁，半皱着眉头，也许他只是想要警告这名alpha不要随意乱为，这却激怒了身后喜怒无常的但丁。

行走在理智开外的恶魔愤怒于维吉尔到现在居然还想着如何回到正确的时空，回到他正确的弟弟身边。

但丁不允许，即便维吉尔带着一身属于他的气味回到正确的时空但丁仍旧不允许，即便他知道这是对维吉尔最大的惩罚，可现在，他偏执的认为既然维吉尔来到了他的身边，就应当陪伴他，说得好听一点，就是爱他，即便他从来没有奢望过来自维吉尔那种如同冷雨一般的爱意。

他哄骗名义上的双胞胎哥哥，让维吉尔信赖他，最后再次摧毁信赖。

但丁啃咬着维吉尔的耳根，在他的耳边低声地说了许多最后会幻化成泡沫的许诺，他自己都不清楚到底说了什么，可能提到了“回家”也有可能提到了“真正的但丁”，这些都是懵懂孩子所需要的一切。

维吉尔咬着手背有短暂的松懈，但丁趁机挤进了维吉尔生涩的腔道内，粗大的头部满满当当卡在体内，将原有的滚烫液体顺着肉臂与柱体的胶贴缓慢流淌，但丁舒适的从喉咙深处滚出一句呻吟。

疼痛感再一次洗刷着男孩的大脑，维吉尔发出痛苦的破碎呻吟，就像是绞架上濒死的无辜罪人，本能让维吉尔更加想要逃离来自于alpha的控制，盯着维吉尔地反抗，但丁眼神暗了暗，他从未跟维吉尔许诺过他不会标记他。

孩子都是这样，好骗且愚笨，就算是维吉尔也不例外。

在维吉尔身上得逞的快感远比杀戮带来的刺激要让但丁满意，他捂着维吉尔的嘴巴，听着男孩发出呜呜如同被绑架的叫唤声，但丁知道维吉尔中意被这般对待，要不然他的体内为何咬的更紧。

利齿刺破肉体，尖锐的硬体深入层叠，注入属于但丁特有的alpha信息素，让维吉尔原有的冰冷却又甘甜的气味带上一丝微醺，维吉尔颤抖着肩膀埋在椅背上，但丁不知道他敏感且高傲的兄长是否再一次流泪。

他并不在乎，但丁更加在乎的是维吉尔是否存在，伴随着他，从属于他。

就像是一只饿坏了的猛兽残忍的撕扯着猎物的躯体，血液顺着裂开的伤口涓涓流出，所有都被但丁不知满足的吞下，变化着角度加大嘴上的力度，他确切的相信维吉尔的脖颈上肯定会有个漂亮的印记，认识维吉尔的人都会知道他是他的双胞胎弟弟的所有物。

维吉尔已经哭喊不出东西了，在但丁一次又一次的蹂躏软肉之下，体内再一次收紧，死死地咬着但丁，埋在维吉尔脖颈处的男子发出难耐的闷声，这算是维吉尔对他的另类抗议吗？

他松开了对猎物弱点的禁锢，直起身子用舌尖舔去嘴边的未干的血液，再一次捅开了维吉尔尝试着闭合的生殖腔道，谄媚的肉一瞬间簇拥着顶端，但丁喘息着，揉捏着维吉尔的臀部，最后将忍耐了许久的精液射出，热感冲刷着维吉尔敏感的内壁，让失神的男孩儿战栗着大腿，无意识掉泪的同时发出呢喃的梦呓声。

感谢斯巴达家族脆弱的性教育，维吉尔没有避孕的意识，他不知道热潮期里的omega受孕率极高，只要但丁不告诉维吉尔，在其他学术方面精通的男孩并不知道要去阻止但丁内射在生殖腔道里，即便他晕头涨脑的从高潮的尾巴里找到一丁点理智，可也只是蜷缩着脚趾拱起腰肢，胡乱地接受着来自于伴侣的体液。

维吉尔被射的太多了，而他又太小了，当但丁从男孩的体内抽出的时候，没有发育完全的细瘦身躯软趴的躺在椅子上，来不及合拢的后穴朝着但丁开张着，红肿的肠肉卷杂着白色的粘稠，过多的精液迫不及待地涌出体外，滴落汇聚在椅子松软的坐垫上，过多的填满让维吉尔的腹部微微鼓起，如同一名未成年妈咪怀上了孩子，他看起来就像是被操坏了的破布娃娃一般。

他不会离开的，但丁将维吉尔一手托起维吉尔的臀部搂抱在怀里，一手越过围抱着维吉尔的肩头，轻嗅着维吉尔身上的气息，这样但丁才觉得所谓的心安与稳定。

初次分化已经消耗男孩太多的体力，再加上激烈的性爱让他眼皮不由得打颤，最后他还是斜靠在但丁宽厚的肩膀上陷入了睡眠，他甚至没有多余的力气咒骂或者是询问到底怎么一回事，肚子里清理不出来的精液沉淀得令他难受。

但丁抚摸着维吉尔的背部，手法温柔地如同拨开一滩春水，他不会让维吉尔回去的，他也不会在乎维吉尔应在的时空里，突然失去兄长的自己会经历什么。

自私的魔鬼亲了亲维吉尔脖颈上狰狞的伤口，用尽一切方法他也要将这朵玫瑰锁在属于他的玻璃牢笼里。


End file.
